nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony
OVERVIEW Anthony is a new and upcoming player on the melee scene. He is mostly known for going -1 and 17 in a NW Pick Up Game. He has been in the game from April 13,2014 to the current times. He has been in four different regiment out of his 2 years of play. 1st the 22e which he was in for about 4 months but sadly too to real life and being 14 and a squeaker he was in the 22e for 4 months and attended about 6 events. Although was fairly active on teamspeak. After the 22e started to get too trollish for him he moved on to the 40th a much more discipline regiment but also went inactive there too. And became inactive for many months in M&B playing eu4 instead. Although later he was reintroduced into the game by being invited by Ronin who was LtCol at the time and knew Anthony from the 104th. Here Anthony was still very bad but whenever he had the chance would play NA group-fighting and practice melee. He still had a long way to go to being anything notable at this time. The 104th after around 4-5 months disbanded and split into the 3teSLR and the 9eVolt. Due to knowing Ronin before he went with the 3teSLR and after being active and dedicated even with lack of skills leading he went on to become the highest rank of NCO. There was a rank reset later though making him lose his rank and restarting. This however would not stop him from playing practicing and still being dedicated. At this time his melee was much better because spending all his free time over summer playing to learn to faint and block well. He also became a very good trainer leading to be well respected in his regiment for the training of noobs into competent players. When the regiment was left to a Nco and Anthony with the 3 CO's gone for 3 weeks it cause much trouble but once they all came back Anthony got promoted to the rank of Hpt. From then on he would be a active CO in the 3teSLR and the 1stIrishbrigade a renaming of the 3teSLR. However after a demotions and then later having demotion threaten again he decided to step down to the rank of Rec. Although still being just as active. But in this time was when he pushed himself to get better and train longer hours on the game and asking Maple Kovy Jack Jackie Chan to all give him tips and advice in melee. Later on when he was offer Mrj in a new regiment on march 6th he accepted and was just as active as he was in his old reg in this one. When the Col of the regiment was basically never and Anthony was doing everything he decided to ask the Col to step down which he did and left. Now the AEF has 15-20 active and has fun and banter but also is striving to be the very best in the community. So far this person still has much more room to grow and is striving to be one of the best in the community that is sadly dying out just as he really started.